


Cluster

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ci sono cose che una sposa capisce quando si guarda davanti allo specchio poco prima delle nozze, proprio come stava succedendo a lei.<br/>Lei aveva capito che voleva condividere qualcosa, che voleva che anche qualcun altro, quel giorno, vedesse quant'era bella. Un qualcuno che però non era lo sposo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluster

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it il 13 marzo 2009.

 

**Cluster - Dai la risposta giusta**

 

  
Lei sapeva che poteva essere carina, se lo voleva. Lo sapeva.  
Quando era il caso metteva via manuali, pergamene, piume ed inchiostro, e dedicava a spazzole e pozioni per i capelli la stessa attenzione riservata allo studio. Bastava solo capire quand'era il momento giusto per farlo, e il giorno delle nozze _è_ il momento giusto e più opportuno, no?  
Tutti gliel'avevano detto quanto era bella quel giorno: la signora Weasley soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso e stringendola forte, Ginny con gli occhi che le brillavano e perfino Harry, commosso e felice per lei.  
Tutti erano felici per lei, tutti pensavano che fosse bella quel giorno. Nessuno però le aveva detto che era raggiante; a pensarci bene nessuno le aveva mai detto una cosa simile, a parte _lui_.  
  
Ci sono cose che una sposa capisce quando si guarda davanti allo specchio poco prima delle nozze, proprio come stava succedendo a lei.  
Lei aveva capito che voleva condividere qualcosa, che voleva che anche qualcun altro, quel giorno, vedesse quant'era bella. Un qualcuno che però non era lo sposo.  
  
Si guardò allo specchio, vestita da sposa, e si morse un labbro nervosa e con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
C'erano stati giorni tristi e duri, in cui la guerra era stata talmente lacerante da aver agito con forza su due fronti paralleli: prima aveva portato Ron ad andar via senza voltarsi, poi aveva portato Ron a dimostrarle quanto in realtà pensasse a lei, e che il suo cuore stupido, goffo e privo di tatto, in fin dei conti, sarebbe stato solo suo. Sempre.  
Ron era semplice e buono, come una fetta di pane appena sfornato con sopra un cucchiaio di miele dorato: con lui c'era sempre la sensazione di essere a casa, come star sempre davanti al camino per una cena con persone a te care.  
  
L’aveva incontrato di nuovo al Ministero, qualche anno dopo l'ultima battaglia a Hogwarts: mentre lei riordinava dei documenti nel suo ufficio lo aveva sentito litigare violentemente con Harry e Ron; si era affacciata e li aveva visti ancora _ragazzini_ , in preda ai vecchi rancori e alle precisazioni su _chi ha salvato chi_. Avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarli tutti e tre.  
Si era intromessa nella discussione con piglio sarcastico, facendoli vergognare più che poteva, perché la guerra era finita, ed era ora di non rivangare più certi incubi. Lui l'aveva guardata nervoso e rabbioso, e poi era andato via.  
  
La sera dopo lui aveva bussato alla porta del suo ufficio.  
\- Malfoy? - si era sorpresa alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Posso entrare, Granger? –  
  
È che la parola "incubi" li univa con un perché che lesse nei suoi occhi grigi, quando si sedette davanti a lei.  
Quando Bellatrix Lestrange l'aveva torturata con la Maledizione Cruciatus a Villa Malfoy lui c'era, e mentre lei si contorceva dolorante urlando "per favore" lui la guardava terrorizzato; proprio come la stava guardando in quel momento.  
  
\- Io ero lì quella sera in cui Bellatrix... - provò a parlare incerto, deglutì. - e... e mentre ti sentivo urlare, non potevo fare a meno di pensare a quando, sulla Torre di Astronomia, Silente mi chiese perché avevo portato Fenrir Greyback nella scuola frequentata anche dai miei amici.  
Non m'importava in quel momento chi eri: eri una qualsiasi studentessa di Hogwarts che _mia zia_ stava torturando con piacere; lo stesso piacere con cui io e miei genitori venivamo torturati.  
Ho passato il settimo anno a scuola a pensare che avrei fatto _qualsiasi cosa_ pur di ritrovare i miei genitori vivi al rientro per le vacanze. _Qualsiasi cosa_ , capisci? - rise nervoso. - Cosa che ha fatto mia madre, salvando alla fine Potter. -  
  
\- Pur di salvare i miei genitori, - quasi mormorò lei, gli occhi fissi sulla scrivania. - ho cancellato la mia esistenza dalle loro menti e li ho spediti in Australia, prima di partire con Harry e Ron per distruggere Voldemort. -  
\- Io continuo a vedere tutti morti, ogni maledetta notte. Tiger muore ogni notte nei miei incubi, come del resto sento ogni notte le tue urla di dolore e la professoressa Burbage supplicare Piton prima di essere uccisa. - sibilò fra i denti, stringendo forte le mani sulle ginocchia.  
  
Gli consigliò un paio di pozioni molto forti per il sonno, perché intuì che lui non avrebbe parlato oltre e non avrebbe voluto sentirle dire altro: Draco aveva bisogno solo di sentirsi parlare in modo formale in quel momento, per chiudere così freddamente le tende su quel breve attimo di confronto, su quello scorcio sulla sua intimità. Assentì e andò via, non la ringraziò nemmeno, ma tornò la sera dopo.  
E anche quella dopo ancora.  
  
Draco era orgoglioso, permaloso, acido, disposto a tutto per salvare dal dolore se stesso e chi adorava.  
Ron era scappato inaspettatamente, lasciandola lì a chiamarlo sotto la pioggia. Le aveva fatto male, aveva pianto per una settimana, sola, perché da lui non se l'aspettava.  
Anche Draco sarebbe scappato al suo posto, ne era certa, ma da parte sua sarebbe stato logico: doppiogiochista sì, ma schietto fino alla trasparenza. Le parole dette fuori dai denti fanno male, perché _dopo_ fanno bene.  
  
Niente era prevedibile con lui, c'era sempre da ricominciare.  
  
\- Sei raggiante oggi. - le aveva detto una sera, mentre stanca, ma soddisfatta dei risultati che aveva ottenuto nel pomeriggio, chiudeva la sua valigetta sospirando.  
  
Un _cluster_ , una manata sul pianoforte che interrompeva una melodia piacevole e dolce, ma che a lungo andare l'aveva inghiottita nella sua routine, fra bambagia e cibi caldi sempre pronti alla Tana.  
  
Perché non c'era stata sincronia nei lori gesti quando si erano spogliati a vicenda, solo urgenza, solo _bisogno_ , e l'intesa veniva _prima_ \- quando entravano nell'ufficio dell'altro sicuri di cosa sarebbe successo - e _dopo_ \- quando si rivestivano fra poche parole e carezze casuali ma non troppo, alla tenue luce del tramonto oltre le veneziane quasi chiuse.  
  
Draco era come un ghiacciolo alla menta in pieno inverno: da mangiare perché se ne ha voglia, consapevoli che farà gelare ancor di più, e che la menta disseterà e pungerà il palato.  
Con lui niente era sicuro e tutto costantemente da reinventare. Troppo stimolante, forse.  
  
Li ricordava ancora i suoi occhi, quando Ron aveva annunciato davanti a tutti che si sarebbero sposati; ricorda come l'aveva guardata per poi voltarle le spalle e andar via, senza tornare nel suo ufficio per giorni. E tutta la routine le sembrò pesare di colpo.  
  
\- Cosa ci fai qui? - le domandò duro la sera che si decise ad andare _lei_ da lui.  
\- Perché non sei più venuto? - non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.  
\- C'è da chiederlo? - il suo sarcasmo fu uno schiaffo.  
\- Draco, tu cosa potresti darmi? Dimmelo! - aveva strillato furiosa, forse col mondo intero.  
\- Io mi domando piuttosto cosa possa mai darti lui! Hai mai raccontato a lui quello che hai raccontato a me? -  
\- No. - ammise controvoglia.  
\- Perché vuoi sposarlo? -  
\- Perché è giusto così, io... io sto bene con lui, chiaro? - aveva parlato confusa.  
\- Ci sono cose che lui non ti darà mai, come questo. -  
Si era alzato, l'aveva presa per i polsi e l'aveva baciata con passione. Per poi schiacciarla contro la scrivania.  
  
E adesso era davanti a quello specchio, vestita da sposa, e provava a non piangere per non rovinare il trucco, o Ginny si sarebbe arrabbiata.  
  
 _Crack_ , qualcuno si Materializzò nella stanza.  
  
Draco.  
  
Con la camicia bianca fuori dai pantaloni, la cravatta allentata e i capelli in disordine; sembrava che avesse bevuto.  
  
\- Cosa diavolo ci fai qui? - lo rimproverò seccata, avvicinandosi a lui e reggendo con una mano lo strascico. Lui si appoggiò con una mano al muro: sì, aveva bevuto, ma non era totalmente ubriaco. Sul suo volto era evidente un'espressione tra il dolore e il disgusto.  
\- Sono venuto a vedere quanto sei bella in abito da sposa. - e fu una pugnalata al cuore.  
\- Non so come ti possa esser venuta in mente un'idea simile, Draco! Se Harry e Ron ti vedessero... –  
Lui alzò una mano in segno di resa.  
\- Calmati! Mi sono Materializzato direttamente qui dentro per questo! -  
\- Bene, e adesso che mi hai vista va’ via! Subito! - strepitò a voce bassa; lui le rivolse un sorriso beffardo.  
\- Tu sai sempre tutte le risposte, vero Granger? E non vedi l'ora di dare la risposta giusta all'altare, di dire "Sì, lo voglio!" - recitò pomposo.  
\- Smettila! - provò a prenderlo a pugni, ma lui le bloccò i polsi.  
\- Non siamo più a Hogwarts, Hermione! Dietro l'altare non ci sarà la McGranitt a darti dieci punti per i Grifondoro perché hai dato la risposta giusta! -  
\- Ti ho detto di smetterla! Non siamo più ragazzini, Malfoy! Non fare battutine da strapazzo! –  
Ancora un sorriso ironico.  
\- Bè, vedi questo è uno di quei vantaggi dell'essere adulti: puoi fare il bambino quanto ti pare e piace. -  
E senza aggiungere altro o permetterle di replicare, le prese con forza il mento e l'attirò verso di sé per baciarla, come forse non aveva fatto mai.  
  
\- Hermione, posso entrare? - era la voce di Ginny.  
\- Va’ via! - lo supplicò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. - Ti prego. -  
Una lieve carezza sulla guancia col dorso della mano.  
\- Addio, Hermione. - e scomparve, lasciandola lì in preda a ricordi e rimorsi. E sensi di colpa.  
  
Si tamponò gli occhi e aprì la porta a Ginny: era ora di andare.  
  


*

  
  
Il giardino era pieno di palloncini bianchi e dorati; Ginny avanzò davanti a lei sul lungo tappeto rosso.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, stava facendo la cosa giusta, no?  
  
Guardò intorno alla ricerca dei volti cari, pensando che i loro sorrisi e le loro lacrime di commozione le avrebbero dato conferma che sì, stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
E invece vide lui. Erano tutti troppo impegnati a guardare lei per accorgersi di un intruso.  
  
Lui non la stava guardando nemmeno, era rivolto verso l'altare: se ne stava appoggiato ad un albero con le mani in tasca, ai suoi piedi una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario vuota; voleva ascoltare con le sue orecchie la risposta che lei avrebbe detto.  
  
Ron la stava aspettando: la sua tenera zazzera rossa sugli occhi lucenti, e un tenero sorriso tutto per lei. E sarebbe stato così per sempre.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto sentire quel dolore per sempre se avesse dato la risposta giusta.  
  
Si bloccò, buttò il bouquet per terra.  
  
Un _cluster_ , una manata sorpresa sull'organo che suonava la marcia nuziale; non urlò nemmeno "Perdono", cominciò a singhiozzare, e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime vide solo lui che la guardava sorpreso, porgendole la mano. Si Smaterializzarono.  
  
Quando furono riapparsi nel suo appartamento, e lui la strinse fino a soffocarla, l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire fra un bacio l'altro fu "Non potevo".  
  
Non poteva dare la risposta giusta quella volta, non poteva, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata la prima e l'unica volta nella sua vita.  
  
  



End file.
